


MadaTobi Prompt

by ame_colours



Series: Ame_colours Naruto prompt [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Dimension Travel, Edo Tensei, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire hunter!Tobirama, Vampire!Madara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: Sadly, this is only a collection of Madara/Tobirama story ideas that comes to my mind. Each chapter contains different ideas, which are not related to each other.1.) Dimension Travel : Canon!Madara met husbands!MadaTobi.2.) Madara Stolen Edo-Tensei.3.) Porn without plot : The 1st time Tobirama experienced Madara genjutsu.4.) Vampire-hunter!Tobirama & Vampire/Stalker!Madara





	1. dimension travel-madatobi style

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter only : Crack. Angst. Dimension travel. Threesome - Mada/Tobi/Mada.

After the 4th shinobi war was over, instead of going to afterlife, Madara woke up in another dimension where he asked Hashirama to heal Izuna, so Izuna is still alive, and then he married Tobirama… Wa- wait! What? Mar-married? Wi-with-with… HE MARRIED WHO?!

—xxx—

And then a meeting between Canon!Madara with Native!Madara & Native!Tobirama is inevitable

—xxx—

Native!Madara really questioned his sanity. Why he fell in love -and even married- a researcher whose his curiosity was too severe until he didn’t have a sense of self-preservation even a bit?!

(Tobirama stop approaching that man! Wha- jealous? You think I’m jealous?! Nonsense. I’m not jealous! There is no reason to be jealous- why are you looking at me like that? That’s true. I’m not jealous! Wait, what do you mean then there’s no excuse for me to tell you to stay away from him? Of course there’s reason, a very good one, like, how about the fact that man is dangerous?! Wha- what do you mean he’s not dangerous? Of course he is. He kept trying to destroy Konoha in his own dimension! Tobirama, no. Tobirama, just because he says that he has regretted his actions and also because he’s my alternative is not a good reason enough to trust him. TOBIRAMA. Listen to me goddamnit!)

—xxx— 

Different from what his husband’s believed, Tobirama has a sense of self-preservation. (Of course he has it. He is a shinobi. Without self-preservation, he must have died a long time ago.)

But even his sense of self-preservation would not prevent him from approaching the other Madara. That man is just too important. There are so many things that can be learned from his history. Tobirama certainly would not release this golden opportunity. Their future is at stake here.

Not to mention Tobirama hated to see Madara -It doesn’t matter if this one came from another dimension, Madara is still Madara- looked so miserable like this. If by approaching him could remove that particular expression from Madara, then Tobirama would gladly continue to do so.

(Oh yes, Tobirama definitely would keep do it. It’s so amusing to see how the other Madara freaked out every time Tobirama interacted with him or his husband. His husband’s jealous expression is also a good sign that he does love Tobirama and they would have great sex tonight… On second tought, sex with his husband alone is pretty great, what if they involved the other Madara? Hmm, now that was really an idea that should be mentioned in the future.)


	2. Madara stolen Edo-tensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter : Angst. Characters death. Edo-Tensei!Izuna.

Thanks to Hashirama's big mouth, Madara knew that Tobirama had created a jutsu that could raise the dead.

Madara certainly wanted and stealed that jutsu.

And of course Tobirama would try to stop him. That man must have thought that Madara was trying to get an undead army, like what Tobirama did before Hashirama stopped him, and did not want Madara to succeed.

But there is no way Madara would let Tobirama win. He finally found a way to bring all of his brothers back. He will not be stopped!

(And yet, Madara could not face Tobirama seriously. How could he if Tobirama itself did not exert all his ability to stop him & Izuna -his only brother that he managed to bring back yet- and there was an unexpected emotion in his eyes - unexpected because this is Tobirama that he talked about. Tobirama is a perfect weapon who has no feelings. The grief and bitterness that always appeared in Madara’s eyes whenever he thought of his brothers should not be reflected Tobirama’s.)

—xxx—

Tobirama realized that Madara has stolen his Edo-Tensei, immediately suspected that Madara would try to bring back his brothers (‘like me’, his consciousness whispered, because apparently, years of working together to build a village made Tobirama knew Madara enough to be able to state that Madara was more like himself than Hashirama), and went after Madara. Madara must be stopped. No one else needed to suffering from that jutsu’s drawbacks.

(He alone was enough.)

—xxx—

Setting’s note : Itama’s death pushed Tobirama to create a jutsu that could raise the dead. Thus Edo-tensei was created. Hashirama found out, but mistakenly thought that Tobirama’s goal was to create an undead army, so he ordered Tobirama to stop.

(Which eventually Tobirama did after he realized with a broken heart that his jutsu would not really be able to raise his siblings from the dead.)


	3. Plot? what plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : this is porn without plot.

Tobirama wanted to strangle Madara (or give him a mind-blowing-kiss, or grinding their body together, or... or... ANYTHING!

Seriously? Once Tobirama agreed to be put on the influence of genjutsu, Madara used it to perform sex show with them as the main star?! (Worse. There are dozens of them who did it in various positions, at the same time, and the original Tobirama could only see without being able to do anything because he was tied tightly to the cross like a sacrifice. A sacrifice for Madara's pervert mind!)


	4. vampire & hunter!AU

There are two personal reasons why Tobirama hated vampires.

First, born with white hair and red eyes made people always mistaken him as a vampire. Even though this is obviously not true -he often went out during the day, something that vampires couldn’t do, for example- but people still hated, isolated, and stayed away from him. Over time Tobirama began to think, if only vampires did not exist, he would not be treated like this.

Second, and the most important reason, is because a filthy, pervert vampire have been trying to kidnap his beloved big brother Hashirama since they were little! 

 

\---xxx---

 

Madara initially targeted Hashirama because he was bored and wanted entertainment. Corrupted a person who is so shining like Hashirama seemed to be a fun entertainment.

But then Hashirama’s little brother appeared, and, wow, Madara never saw someone so fascinating before. 

Madara is not talked about the kid’s physical form (did not mean that the kid is ugly, quite the contrary. Madara did not doubt if the kid were placed in the midst of angels, no one would realize that he was not one of them), he talked more about the kid’s mentality and personality.

Madara could clearly see the darkness the kid was holding (so much anger, hatred, and pain), but at the same time, he could also see that the boy was still pure (Madara could see how much the child loved his brother from the way he tried to protect him with his own body.)

Such a fascinating contrary! 

To bad Madara is not a pedophile, otherwise he would immediately kidnap the kid.

Oh well, didn’t matter. Let the child grow into a young man, who became far more beautiful than anyone he knew, and continued to goad him turned out much more fun than he imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr (amecoloursprompt) if you want faster update.
> 
> I do not mind if anyone wants to use this ideas, but please ask permission first.


End file.
